


Happy Halloween

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 半夜一点，去那个屋子里，自拍一张相片，然后回来。听起来很简单，听起来甚至有点太简单了，托尼当时都没想过克林特就想出了这么个捉弄人的法子，那家伙以为自己是谁啊？他可是个科学至上的理性主义者！什么鬼屋，充其量不过是个老房子弄出点老化的怪声就被传的蹊跷罢了！





	Happy Halloween

托尼·斯塔克停住脚步，抬头看了看天，别说月亮了，天阴得连颗星星都看不见，萧瑟的夜风吹得人瑟瑟发抖，这也让面前这幢老房子看起来更阴森了些，每一扇黑洞洞的窗后似乎都隐藏着个恶灵要飘出来吸他的脑髓。

他内心深处开始有那么一丁点觉得在聚会游戏上选了大冒险是个坏主意——但他永远不会说出来的，他也不会跑回到克林特面前认输让那个家伙嘲笑自己到大学毕业，那还不如直接走进面前这幢屋子让里面住的是巫婆狼人或者吸血鬼直接吃了他算了。

振作点，你可是个斯塔克家的人。托尼在心里喃喃自语，不管怎么说，他没法选真心话的不是吗？娜塔莎旁敲侧击的暗示克林特托尼正在喜欢某人已经有差不多两星期了，如果选了真心话，他毫不怀疑她会用各种方法让克林特问出那个问题好让他把那个神秘的暗恋对象公之于众——托尼觉得她心里大概已经把人选筛选到只剩最后几个了，只是还没法确定对象究竟是谁。

这不是说托尼隐藏的有多好，而是单纯因为他和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇没有任何一节课表是相同的，工程学和医学预科生当然没有重复课程，更何况斯特兰奇比他小两个年级，要不是某次图书馆人太多他们不得不共享一张圆桌之后又一起去了同一家咖啡店，他可能一辈子都没机会认识他。

实际上，他现在都还没有斯特兰奇的电话，尽管那次相识很愉快，但他就是这么愚蠢的错过了机会——当然，只要他想，问到斯特兰奇的电话并不是难事，可托尼最终还是犹豫了起来，也不知道自己究竟在担心什么，这么多年里的头一次。

无论如何，他只能选大冒险，这也是他在半夜一点站在这幢老房子前的原因。

这是幢大学附近的老林子边上有名的“鬼屋”，在学生里挺出名，传说曾经是个女巫的住所，不，不是日本动画片里的那种，是布莱尔女巫的那种，挖人大脑，诅咒人，心里时时刻刻怀着愤恨诅咒每一个进屋子的人，后来则被看做吸血鬼的巢穴，克林特比较相信这个，他万分确信那屋子的地下室里摆着一横列的棺材，说得托尼都要信他亲自去看过了。

半夜一点，去那个屋子里，自拍一张相片，然后回来。听起来很简单，听起来甚至有点太简单了，托尼当时都没想过克林特就想出了这么个捉弄人的法子，那家伙以为自己是谁啊？他可是个科学至上的理性主义者！什么鬼屋，充其量不过是个老房子弄出点老化的怪声就被传的蹊跷罢了！

但真的在这个时间段站在这儿时，托尼·斯塔克居然觉得有股冷气在顺着脚底往上冒了，错觉，是心理造成的错觉。他这样告诉自己。抬脚走上屋子的台阶，强迫自己不去在意可能是年久失修的腐木发出的动静，托尼的手刚刚抬起，还没碰到屋子门把，那扇门发出“吱呀”的声响，打开了。 

里面一片漆黑。

托尼站在那儿，门外远处人行道上的路灯是唯一的光源，将他的影子投在门里，但只有那一点点区域是亮的，再往深处什么都看不见，他咽下一口口水，脊背上似乎有冰冷的小水珠顺着脊柱滚动，他打了个哆嗦。

我就很快地进去，快速的拍个照片，然后就出来。很快，三十秒都不用。

他小声叨念着，又磨蹭了一会儿，才终于迈开了第一步——里面有块进门地垫，踩上去软软的，一点声音都没有，他再往里蹭了一小步，这已经到了路灯能顾及的地方的边缘，他迅速打开了手机的电筒模式。

没有什么古怪的五芒星，没有阴惨惨的蜡烛或者邪教仪式残骸，也没有蝙蝠或者骷髅，这只是一个普通的家居客厅，甚至还有个看起来很老气的壁炉，扶手椅和沙发悄无声息的在黑暗里静置，所有的一切井然有序，除了实在古旧了点之外，没什么其他异常了，这些家具甚至还没朽坏。

托尼一开始还很紧张，但随着手电照到的区域越来越多，他慢慢的放松了，看来他想的没错，这就只是个很久没人居住的老房子而已，根本不是什么鬼屋，只看家居陈设，甚至还有些温馨。

他为几分钟前神经兮兮的自己感到好笑了，等着吧，他要坐在那张扶手椅上摆个得意的姿势自拍好嘲笑克林特那个胆小鬼。

椅子挺舒服，除了有些灰尘之外堪称完美了，托尼靠上椅背，高举手机，借着手机屏幕的一点亮度校准镜头，光线太暗一片模糊，但拍张照片回去交差是没问题的，好，他要笑得开心一点，就这样，快门——

他的手指僵住了，手机屏幕里，尽管什么都看不清，但他意识到他左后方有个阴影动了一下。

托尼的大脑一下木了，他放下手机，沉默了几秒，然后猛地一转头看向身后——那是张背对他的椅子，椅背上披着块红布，可能是个外套之类的，他实在分辨不出来——应该只是被风吹了一下所以动弹了。

他太紧张了，这真有点小题大做，不过不管怎么说，他拍了照片然后就该走……

那块布在他眼皮底下又动了。

托尼的眼皮跳了一下。

不，那绝对不是风。

红布自己从椅子上滑了下来，落在地上，托尼死死盯着它看，不知过了多久，有可能是一小时，也有可能是一秒，那块布安静、缓慢、甚至称得上优雅的，在贴近地板的地方滑行起来。

而且是向着他的方向。

托尼·斯塔克盯着它又看了一会儿，然后慢慢转回头，从扶手椅上安静地站起身，深吸一口气。

然后撒腿就跑。

**——** **开什么玩笑那真的是个鬼是个幽灵是个诅咒的红布或者什么天呐天呐天呐怎么可能那块布自己动了还在动它还在动它怎么可能自己动呢他一定看错了这** **——**

对，他有可能看错了。

托尼停下脚步，也许就是看错了，他的大脑处于高度紧张的状态，所以……

他微微侧过头，那块布已经经过了他刚才坐着的扶手椅，还在继续向他缓缓飘来，以一种稳定的速率，安静而无声地在地板上滑行。托尼甚至不知道它是什么时候滑到自己脚边的。

……脚边。  
尖叫哽在了喉咙里，他三步并作两步猛地一跃，跨上了通往二楼的楼梯——眼前突然的一黑让他差点栽下去。或许是刚刚太久没呼吸又或许是别的什么原因，但是管他呢，他脑子里念头只有跑，根本顾不得什么出口——那块布就在楼梯口，他是不会冒险回去的，绝不会，他甚至没有转身看那块布追上来没有便进入在二楼离他最近的一扇门，并反手把门撞上了。

如果那是个鬼，那么可能一点用都没有，但他显然根本来不及想到那么多。他要死了，他完蛋了，他要遭受女巫的诅咒，吸血鬼的啃噬，都是克林特的错，他做鬼也不会放过克林特，等着吧，他要从镜子里钻出去掐克林特的脖子。

前提是他没被困在这座房子里。

托尼拍了拍自己的脸，冷静，冷静一点，托尼·斯塔克，你还没死，你还没输，这只是二楼，就算跳窗摔瘸一条腿也比被鬼抓住啃光脑子强，他还能活着回去。

想到这儿，他重新打开手机电筒——庆幸他来之前把电量充满了——这里可能是间书房之类的地方，靠墙摆着几张书架，书册摆的满满当当，另一侧是个写字台之类的桌子，上面有些东西，那可能是几个杯子，里面装满了红色液体。

托尼颤抖了一下，他一点也不想知道那液体是什么，但一点不知从何而来的好奇心和感觉自己要死了时的恐惧感催生的最后一丝求知欲竟驱使着他继续照上那张书桌的其余部分，如果他要接近窗户，他总要接近那张桌子，现在看看上面有什么总比待会儿被背后一击强。

跳过那几只盛满红色液体的杯子，最里面还摆着一只很大的玻璃盒子，里面同样是红色的液体，一种非常不好的感觉抓住了托尼的喉咙，他觉得自己紧张到快要吐出来了——那个盒子，看起来黏糊糊的，里面除了液体还盛着什么别的东西，看起来凹凸不平，表面也并不光滑，是个近似椭圆的不规则形状，还有一些突出来的……

哦。

他懂了那是什么。

那是一颗心。

一颗，心脏。

强烈的恶心感袭上他的胃和大脑，然而在他把晚饭吐出来之前，一声足以激发汽车警报的尖叫终于从他的喉咙里喊了出来。

——而就好像觉得作为一个恐怖片的配角他还不够凄惨一样，在他尖叫到大脑一片空白的当口，他身后的门不知怎么开了，一个非常低沉而凶恶且带着敌意的声音犹如响在他的耳畔：“不许动！”

这句话实际上没什么意义，就算给托尼相反的命令他也完全做不到了，他的膝盖一软，靠着那张书架才勉强不至于倒下，好的，太棒了，他被那个吸血鬼堵在了没有出路的书房里，他要被变成干尸了，都是克林特的错，天呐，不，也许很多年后会有人想起他，他还没造好那台机器人，他还没——他还没要到斯蒂芬的电话，他甚至还没直接叫斯蒂芬为斯蒂芬过，他来不及了，他要死了。

“我血不好吃。”他只说得出这么一句话，过度紧张而缺氧的大脑令他无法思考，然而他摊在那里的当口，那门口的生物竟然一直没有再次吭声。

手机落在托尼脚边，电筒仍尽职尽责的亮着，托尼的眼睛似乎终于找回了点焦距，他战战兢兢地看向门口，借着那亮光，他看到了……一只棒球球棍。

……一只棒球球棍，正指着自己。

吸血鬼也打棒球吗？

托尼的脑子里没头没尾地蹦出这么一个想法，人在太恐惧时没法控制自己的思考，但他依旧因为这个突发而至的念头而短路了一秒钟。

就在这一秒钟里，整个屋子突然亮了起来，亮如白昼，好的，看来这只吸血鬼不单打棒球还喜欢在照明充足的条件下进食，真的太亮了，好像是白炽灯……白炽……灯……

“……电灯？”托尼的思维就跟保险丝一样又短路了，突如其来的亮度让他暂时失明了一下，然而随着眼睛逐渐适应了光感，这次他清晰的看见了站在门口的那个生物，或者说，那个人，医学预科生，他心心念念了三个星期的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇就站在那儿，手里拿着一根棒球棍，明显目光呆滞地紧紧盯着托尼·斯塔克。

两个人面面相觑。

“你——”不知这尴尬的沉默延续了多久，斯蒂芬最先开口了，但托尼猜也可能是他举着球棒的胳膊终于酸到觉得累了，“你为什么大半夜私闯民宅？！我还以为是小偷！要不是听出你的声音我就打下去了！”

他的声音带着真诚的愤怒，但托尼来不及解决这个，他艰难的辨认出了几个关键词。

“民宅？私闯民宅？”他停顿了一下，“所以，这是**你家**？！”

“不然还能是哪儿？！”斯蒂芬有点好笑地反问，“我要是有枪可以直接打死你都不用负法律责任好吗？！”

“你家？！你家？”托尼无法控制的反问两次，在斯蒂芬想要开口再次嘲讽前抢了下一句话，“这里闹鬼啊？！你为什么要住这儿？！”

“这是我远方亲戚的房子，她去尼泊尔旅居了，离学校又近，我替她打扫收拾还能省房租。”斯蒂芬回答道，同时提出了新的疑问，“闹鬼？闹什么鬼？”

他的提问很真诚，这令托尼迅速地上前一步，差点就握住了斯蒂芬的手——他及时的想起他们关系还没到这一步于是又退开了：“我刚刚亲眼见到的！有个幽灵！披着一块……红布，满屋子飘来飘去！”

他手舞足蹈地向斯蒂芬比划，而后者满腹疑惑的神情随着托尼充满感染力的解释慢慢冷静下来，待到托尼终于喘口气的时候，他看到斯蒂芬叹了一口气。

“你等会儿。”斯蒂芬说道，随后转身向一楼喊了一声，“Levi！”

托尼顺着他的方向看去，一块红布正顺着楼梯台阶缓缓爬上来，他的喉咙又被什么东西堵住了，即使在灯光下那种恐惧感依旧丝毫未减——

直到那红布下面伸出一只黑色的小猫爪为止。

托尼目瞪口呆地看着一只小黑猫从红布下钻了出来，跳到台阶扶手上，三两下蹦上二楼，并且最后跳到斯蒂芬的肩膀，把自己环在了医学预科生的后颈上。

斯特兰奇看回托尼：“我养的。”

托尼看了看猫，又看了看斯蒂芬，又看了看猫，如是再三，最后只挤出一个字：“……喵？”

黑猫只瞪了他一眼。

“……那，那还有几杯血！”托尼看向桌子，那几只杯子没消失，里面红色的液体甚至还漂浮着一些杂质，“这么多！”

斯蒂芬脸似乎红了一下，并且声音变得比刚才要小得多：“……那是草莓汁。”

“……”托尼瞪着他，“……草莓汁？！”学校商店里卖的那种，几乎只有女孩子们会买来喝的有点甜腻的草莓汁？！

“……我喜欢喝啊不行？！”

托尼看着斯蒂芬扭头的表情意识到自己可能说了不该说的话：“呃，不，可以，挺甜的，我是说，没问题。 

他尴尬的扭头想找点什么来说，目光几乎立刻捕捉到了那个装着心脏的盒子，这又给了他质问的勇气：“还有颗心脏！那是一颗心脏——”

“哦，那个，”斯蒂芬这次倒是十分镇定的打断了托尼，“管猪肉铺老板要的，他们不卖这个。”

“……你要这个干嘛？！”托尼又一次的思维短路。

“缝合练习。”

一阵沉默，托尼花了大概十多秒钟时间来消化自己听到了什么：“……哈？”

“你难道不是也在宿舍里做机械试验吗？！每天拿着电枪焊个不停！你之前在咖啡厅跟我炫耀了好久还记得吗？！”斯蒂芬似乎无法忍受托尼的疑问了，“难道有哪条校规不准医学生在宿舍练习缝合吗？！我抽屉里还有针线手术刀橡胶手套医用酒精棉球你要看吗？！” 

托尼张大嘴巴看了看斯蒂芬，又退后几步到那盒子边上仔细观察——斯蒂芬说的没错，在灯光下他能看出那确实不是人类心脏了，形状一点都不一样，而且表面确实有很细密的针脚和手术缝合线，不仔细看绝对看不出来。

“我把每根血管都接上了。”斯蒂芬的语气似乎颇为得意。

“……你真……厉害？”托尼语气平板的说。

斯蒂芬发出了个类似于嘲讽的哼声，仿佛在说那是当然的。

房间内又一次陷入沉默，不过这一次是托尼先开口：“斯蒂……斯特兰奇，对不起，我很抱歉，这只是一次愚蠢的……赌约。只是个误会，我很抱歉打扰你休息。”

“哦，呃，没关系。”面对如此真诚的致歉，斯蒂芬仿佛突然有点不知如何是好。

“真的很抱歉。”托尼叹口气，“我会回去的，以后有机会再正式向你赔罪。”只要你不会因此讨厌我，但现在他不应该再待在这儿了。

他们沉默的走下楼，斯蒂芬打开了一楼的灯，电灯开关其实就在一进门手边，托尼只是没有注意到，他怎么会没注意到呢？托尼自嘲的笑了起来。

就在他要走出门时，斯蒂芬突然在身后轻咳了几声。

“我想……闹腾了一通我其实也很难睡着了，反正明天是周日，要不我们先一起喝个茶之类的安安神吧。”他看向托尼，然而又迅速的看向了客厅里的壁炉，似乎仍在小心的选择措辞。

托尼停下来，有点怀疑自己的耳朵，他突然觉得这个晚上还是发生了点好事的：“好啊。”

斯蒂芬把目光猛地移回来：“这时候难道不该说‘不用了’之类的吗？”

“呃，那，不用了？”他又有点尴尬了，幸运的是下一秒他就看见斯蒂芬笑了。

“哦，我不介意，你留下来吧。”

托尼习惯性的开了个玩笑：“就算你用草莓茶招待我我也不走了。” 

现在他们都笑起来了。

不得不说的是，斯蒂芬泡茶的手艺绝对一流，托尼从没喝到过这么美味的花草茶，他们的话题从托尼来这里的缘由开始，在谈论了关于吸血鬼的许多奇闻怪谈之后，话题开始转向其他方面，从他们的专业，到学校的生活，到同学，到理想抱负等等，托尼惊讶地发现许多上次那短暂的会面中自己随口提起的事斯蒂芬都记得一清二楚，这令他开始认识到，有些感觉不是只有他一个人有的，那可能是……那应该是双向的。

不知不觉间，时间流逝了，直到天明的鸟雀开始在枝头上鸣叫，他们仍觉得意犹未尽，甚至一点都不觉得疲惫。

“我该走了，”托尼看了看手机时间，电量也在报警，“克林特一定认为我被吸血鬼吃了。”

斯蒂芬因这玩笑而再度笑起来：“下次或许你可以也带他来玩。”

“什么？哦，不了。”托尼走到门口，“我觉得还是只有你和我比较好……啊。”

他突然意识到自己说了什么连忙打住，不过斯蒂芬只是笑了笑：“我也这么觉得。”

那笑容令托尼心里感到非常舒服，就连一夜未眠也不算什么了。

“那……我们下次再约？”走到门口的台阶上时，他扬了扬手机，里面已经存好了斯蒂芬的电话。

“随时。”斯蒂芬向他挥了挥手，直到托尼一直消失在人行道的转角，才终于关上了门。

看着空无一人的室内，斯蒂芬叹了口气。

“天啊，都什么年代了！”他突然爆发一般的抓了把头发喊出了声，“为什么还有那么多人相信吸血鬼不能晒太阳害怕十字架每天睡棺材并且只能喝血别的都不能吃……他们就不懂得吸血鬼也要享受生活吗！也要追求自己的人生理想和社会价值吗！就不能志向成为救死扶伤专攻神经外科的医生吗！”

他一股脑的说完了，随后又叹了口气，看向趴在椅子上的黑猫，似乎感觉到了他的注视，那只猫抬起脸来，把自己弓成一个团，嘭的一声变成了一张红色的斗篷，并且向斯特兰奇飞过来。

“不，别过来，没有拥抱。你没经我允许就吓人了。”他语气凶恶而严厉，“尤其他，尤其刚才那个人，以后也不准吓唬他听到了吗？！”

斗篷向后飘了一点，似乎很委屈的转了两圈，那样子让斯特兰奇又心软了点。

“好吧，我有点凶了，抱歉。”他伸出手挥了挥，那只斗篷立刻靠了上来披在了他的后背上，他叹了口气，“不，我还没准备好告诉他，再等等吧，你下次还是要变成猫的，再等等。”

等我准备好坦白就不用了。

他在心里对自己说。

END

尾声

多年后，知名神经外科医生斯特兰奇和知名企业家、工程师、发明家、亿万富翁斯塔克的婚礼前单身派对上，克林特·巴顿在斯塔克的派对会场里一把搂住主角的脖子：“嘿，要不是我当时选了那个冒险方式，你还没有机会跟他进一步发展呢，你该感谢我！”

托尼显然有点喝多了，已经进入了微醺状态：“是啊都谢谢你，谢谢你啊克林特……”

“也要感谢那屋子不是真的鬼屋，没有吸血鬼把你吸成干尸！”

托尼咕哝了一声：“不会的，他只喝草莓汁，吃素。”

克林特：“……啊？”

真的END


End file.
